fan_fiction_libraryfandomcom-20200215-history
Night Terror/Issue 4
The thing hisses. "AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Simon screams in horror. Everyone comes out of their tents, they scream in pain as well. Simon runs towards the water. Everyone does the same. James is running as he gets bitten on the leg by the creature. He limps into the water. The creature walks up but doesn't go in the cold black water. "It's scared," Dennis says. It walks over and grabs their food with it's teeth. "It's just a rabbit," Bradley says. It viciously throws the bag with it's mouth, hitting Joao. Simon swims to shore and grabs a stick. He runs at the creature and hits it. It backed away on its hind legs and tripped on a log. It moaned in pain before getting up to reaveal a large gash in its chest. Simon runs into the water again. It limped away making sounds that can only be described as dying. Simon checks his (waterproof) watch. "It's only 9," Simon says. "Must have went to bed earlier than we thought." Simon walks to his tent and dries off with a towel he packed. He picks up the journal and starts writing. :I found out what has been happening to our food. :Remember that rabbit thing I mentioned earlier? (Read back if necessary) Well it was that. :I looked it in the eye. It's gotten bigger than it was before. It also has really sharp and scary teeth. :We went into the water and it didn't come, but it sure did scare me. :I'm probably not getting any sleep tonight. :''-Simon M. Jefferson.'' Simon walks out of his tent to see if James is all right. "How bad is it?" Simon asks. Everyone is huddled around him. "The teeth are sharper than they look," James says. "Fuck it hurts." "Well, sorry to say this, but I'm heading out," Simon says. "We came to explore. An that's what we're doing," Joao says. "This makes it a hell of a lot more interesting," Dennis says. "I'm gonna sit this one out," James says. "I'm coming," Bradley says. James limps to his tent. ---- Joao and Bradley went one way. Simon and Dennis went the other. "We gotta call Pete," Dennis says. "We're outta food." "Destroyed my phone jumping in the water," Simon says. "Same with Bradley and James. I left mine at home, Joao doesn't have one. "Damn," Simon says. "Still got that stick?" Dennis asks, noticing Simon holding it. "After what happened, I'm sleeping next to this," Simon says. Simon takes out the journal from his pocket. :At the moment, Dennis and I are walking to explore. :Also, Bradley and Joao are exploring in a different part. :James stayed back at camp. :''-Sim'' BOOM! Simon walks directly into a tree branch. "Aaahhhh!" Simon exclaims. "You okay?" Dennis asks. "Yea," Simon responds. "I think." Simon crosses out the part of his signature. :Just walked into a tree branch. :''-Simon M. Jefferson.'' They walk further. Just then, Simon lifts his head. "Did you hear the chirping?" Simon asks. "Yea," Dennis answers. Just as they make their way to the sound, they hear a scream. "Fuck!" Dennis exclaims. They turn and run the the direction of camp/ Simon makes sure to watch out for the branch. They get there right as Bradley and Joao do. They walk to the tents and go to number three. "He's not there," Joao says. They hear a anger chirp. They turn, and James is lying on the ground, dead. Standing over him is the rabbit thing. "Holy," Dennis says in shock. Category:Night Terror Category:Issues Category:Monkey Ivan